


I love you more than Fillory

by RavenBane97



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBane97/pseuds/RavenBane97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the season finnale I really need to mend my heart so I wrote this fic.</p><p>Quentin´s feelings explode and he realises he loves something more than Fillory and Elliot is finnaly happy.<br/>An alternate ending for season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more than Fillory

**Author's Note:**

> The season finnale was FUCKING stupid and sank my ship and that is NOT okay so I wrote this fic to heal my queliot shipper heart. Joana is an original character so don´t be surprised when she appears, she only talks in Quentin´s mind, so bear with me she´s very important to the plot. Anyway this is my first work in Ao3 so please be gentle. English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes.  
> So on to the story...

Julia explained to us what was the price the blade maker wanted for the moonstone blade. I was pretty sure I would be the Hight King of Fillory, I am the one that loves Fillory the most,the one who never stopped believing,becoming the High King was my childhood dream from the moment I read Fillory and further book one, so when the blade crosssed my palm without cutting, I was shocked! Why didn´t Fillory choose me? Why? It dosen´t make sense… I´ve always loved this land more than anything… Why not me? Why? Why?  
“well… High King… It certainly makes an instinctual sense I guess…” That broke me out of my monologue. Eliot is the High King? It does make sense in a way, I guess Fillory knows Eliot needs a non-self -destruncting purpose. He will be an amazing High King, and I can always be a regular King, it´s not as awesome as a High King but it´s not that bad…  
`Snap out of it Quentin, he will have to marry that girl!´ I´ve never heard Joana use such a panicky tone… Shit!Eliot is going to have to marry the blade maker´s daughter! NO! NOt MY Eliot!  
“ NO!” I shrieked.  
“ Oh stop Wailing you fucking moron, you´re not the High King of Fillory boo hoo, get over it, this is”  
“SHUT UP PENNY!”  
I grabbed Eliot´s hand forcing him to come with me into the house. I don´t know why, but the idea of Eliot marrying that girl makes me more infuriated and depressed than anything before. I´ve never felt this hurt, not even when I heard Alice banging Penny. I just...I can´t let Eliot give up his happiness and freedom just so we can get that blade… yeah that´s the reason why…  
`Keep telling yourself that Q.´  
`Shut up Joana´  
Eliot hold both my hands in his and was making soothing movements with his thumbs to calm me down, only now did I realise I was hiperventilating.  
“ Q, I know you wanted to be the High King but”  
“ That dose´nt FUCKING MATTER!” I said taking my hands away from his, I can´t think straight with him so close.” What matters is that you will have to marry his daughter so we can have the blade and I can´t let you do that, you will be miserable for the rest of your life and Fillory is NOT more important than you!” Did I really just say that? Fuck, I'm in love with Eliot…  
“ I won´t be unhappy my entire life Q, once we save Fillory we will go home and everything will be back to normal. I'm flattered that you of all people is putting me above Fillory.” He said with a smirk and a wink.  
`He dosen´t know Q, tell him what a fillorian wedding consists of.´  
“Eliot, you don´t understand, a fillorian wedding is not like the ones on earth, you´ll never be with anyone else. EVER!”  
“But that´s here,once we go back this wedding won´t mean anything.”  
“Eliot” I shook my head and put my hand in his arm making soothing motions  
“ Oh Shit, I won´t be able to leave this place am I?”  
“No, you wont.”I sighted.  
He seemed to be having an inner discussion and then he just nodded and made his way to the door.  
“ where are you going?”  
“ Back out, if I don´t marry her, we won´t get the blade and we need it so you can kill the beast. Q I appreciate the fact that you are willing to sacrifice Fillory for me, but I can´t do that. We have to fix this, besides if we don´t kill him he will kill us .”  
`STOP HIM!´ Joana commended but before she finnished her sentence I had already stopped Eliot.  
“ I can´t let you do that Eliot.”  
“ Why not Quentin?”  
“Okay… I care more about you than I care about Fillory and… Eliot I´ve never cared for something or someone more than I care about Fillory…”  
“What are you trying to say Q?”  
“ please hear me till the end.”He nodded so I carried on “ When we slept together I said I wasn´t myself, and that you ruined my life...That´s...That was a lie. When I got to Breakbills you were the first person I saw, you looked so bewitching laying in the wall, I had to make sure I wasn´t hallucinating, everything was so dazzling... From that day on everytime I thought of Brakebills you were the first think on my mind, not the spells, not the house, it was YOU. YOU were the first real friend I´ve ever had, you accepted me and all of my quirks , you were always there when I needed you, Eliot you never douted me, never turned your back on me and honestly when we had that rush of emotions and Margo Kissed me , all I could think about was that I wished it was you kissing me, so before I started second gessing I stopped Margo and woke you up so that I could feel your lips on mine... When we were seperated in the Netherlands I was so woried about you, you´ve been so depressed lately, always high or drunk or both and your relationship with Margo wasn´t exactly in a good place and in a way I am your honorery rock, even though the reason you´re even in that state is because of me... I mean Mike´s death is my fault…”  
“Quentin,it wasn´t your fault, besides Mike was just a distraction, a very good one but still a distraction.”  
“Really?Oh,umm… good, that´s great, awesome…”  
`Q you´re doing your nervous tick again´she said in a singing tone  
`what?´  
`You´re are talking too fast and puting your hair behind your ear´ Right...  
“ Fillory to Quentin” said Eliot snapping his fingers in front of my eyes trying to get my attention...Shit I have to stop focusing so much on Joana when I'm having a physical conversation.  
“ Right, so were was I…”  
“You´re my honorary rock..”while saying this Eliot made a flourish with his hand telling me to carry on...his hands are really pretty… FOCUS Quentin!  
“yeah. So I was desperate to get to you, so when me and Julia got here I received your note...That note made my heart all warm and fuzzy, even in the state you were in, you still sent me a note, you still believed I would get to you somehow, you took your time to think about me. And when we were being tested to see which one of us was the High King I´ll be honest I was shocked it wasn´t me, but when the blade cutted your skin I knew you deserved it, more than anyone.You would be an amazing king. Fuck you will be the best King Fillory will ever have, but when it dawned on me that you would marry that girl… I couldn´t take it. I love you Eliot waugh. I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”  
“ For fucks sake Q. If I had knowned that the only thing I had to do to get you to admit your feelings for me was a proposal I would have” I couldn´t resist anymore and kissed him.  
At first the kiss was sloppy and needy, all I wanted was a taste of him, I grabbed his neck and pushed him down to me, he could never be close enough I wanted to mold his body to mine, we had to break apart for air, but I wasn´t satisfeid I wanted more so I started kissing and nibling his neck while he gripped my waist, when I reached a certain point he moaned so I focused entirely on that spot, kissing,sucking...I didn´t stop until I left a perfect red mark on his neck, his moans only encouraging me more. After a while he grabbed my face and kissed me. This time the kiss was gentle and caring.  
“I love you too Quentin coldwater.” he whispered,with every word his lips would brush mine… he´s such a tease...I love that about him.  
He started going down the wall bringing me to the floor with him never breaking our kiss.Once we were laying on the floor with me on top,he stopped the kiss and flipped our positions. In seconds my shirt was on the floor somewhere and he was nibbling on my earlobe and than slowly going down my neck and than he started sucking my right nipple while playing with the other with his free hand, after a while he switched, I´ve never moaned so much before in my life, when we had sex the first time I was drunk and Margo was there so it was completly different, right now we are both sober and the cherry on top is that it´s just the two of us.  
Eliot stopped on my hipbone sucking there making me moan louder.  
“ That´s it Q, let them know you´re mine.” I wanted to feel his lips again so I grabbed his hair and made him come back up so that I could kiss him. My hands traveled down to his bulge and started rubbing it making him moan, in that moment I flipped us again so that I was now on top again.  
“ I want to taste you.” I explained.  
He laughed endearingly, and stroked my cheek with his thumb.” I'm all yours Q.”  
Why does he have so many layers of clothing? I took which piece, on by one all the while rubbing our erections together making a sweet friction that turtored us both, making us gasp everytime I moved. When I finnaly got them all away and could see his naked torso I stopped moving and just stared, he is so beautiful.  
And all mine!  
I kissed,licked and nible every inch of his torso leaving many many love marks behind and he never stopped me. He just pulled my hair and moaned (hat is now my favourite sound in the world). When I got to his hipbone I looked up at him and he nodded in permision, I removed his pants and boxers all in one go and submerged my self in the pleasure of having Eliot all to myself. 

******** Time skip *****

It´s official I'm addicted to Eliot Waugh, nothing compares to him.  
We are laying down on the ground using Eliot´s coat to cover our middle sections. I'm laying on his chest listenning to his heart beat while he draws patterns in my back, its such a peaceful moment, so perfect, but everything must come to an end.  
“ Q, we still need that blade, and the man is not going to accept any other form of payment, I have to marry his daughter.”  
“ What? No! Eliot, you´re not going to marry her, we will find another way.”  
“ Q, there is no other way” There has to be…  
` There is another solution Quentin´  
`Joana, did you...´  
`NO, I do know when it´s apropried or not to be in someones head thank you very much. Your last thought was very loud so I reached out on insticnt. I have a solution for your problem, it´s time you tell Eliot about me Q.´  
“ Eliot there might be another way for us to solve this predictment, but I have something to tell you first. You know how sometimes I lose focus of my surroundings and just dissapear into my head?”  
“ yeah, that always makes me worried.”  
“ I know but there is nothing for you to worry about- So when I passed the Breakbills exam I started hearing this voice, at first she only talked to me when I asked a question, and all I knew about her was that she used to be a student at Breakbills and a physical Kid, she wouldn´t tell me anything else, not why she could talk to me in my head when she wasn´t a telepath, why I couldn´t tell anyone about her, especially not you.In time she told me everything. Her name is Joana wilson, she had gone missing a little after that third year class.”  
“ She said they were in danger and then she never came back… I thought joana was dead.” he said embracing me tighter.  
“ she says: not yet little El, not yet.”  
He laughed “ I used to call her Jo so as payback she called me El. It really is her.”  
` Q, there is something I haven´t told you. The reason I can come and go from Fillory so easily is because I'm the High Queen of Fillory´  
` You´re fucking kidding me.”  
While I'm talking to Joana Eliot went back to draw patterns on my back, waiting for my conversation with Jo to be over.  
`I'm not. Now listen to me,according to the fillorian law, the High King can not marry as long as there is a High Queen,she is the one he´s suppost to wed.However if the Queen gives her aproval the king can marry someone of his choosing.I'm the High Queen, so as long as I live Eliot can not wed whithout n  
my aproval. But we still need that blade so there is only one choice left, they will have to be happy with one of the regular kings. So just discuss among yourselves and choose someone.´ I told Eliot everything Joana had told me and he brought me even closer to him, if that is even possible, and kissed me. It was a kiss filled with smiles and happyness.  
We got dressed and told everything to the blade maker and the others. The blade maker accepted our conditions and in the end it was decided that his daughter would marry Penny, he was strangely happy with that.  
After the wedding the blade maker gave us the moonstone blade at last, surprisingly I was the only one that could hold it.  
`It´s because of me Q. I gave you a portion of my power so that you could be a master magician, the blade can only be wielded by a master magician`  
`Thank you Jo.´  
`Anytime Q.´  
After consumating his marriage Penny came to us and we started planning our attack.  
“ We have to save victoria first, you promised we would.”  
“ I know but we don´t even know where she is.”  
`She´s with me, in the castle that isn´t there, i'm in the cell across the hall from hers.´  
`you´re in a cell?´  
`yeah, don´t tell Eliot just yet.´  
“ She´s in the castle that isn´t there.”  
“ what the fuck?” asked Penny  
“ It´s an invisable castle, it´s actually very interesting the royalty at the time”  
“ Q, darling Not the time to be geeking out.”  
“Right, so they are in the castle.”I concluded.  
“ They?”  
“ Jo is there too.” I replied  
“shit, JO? Thank God she´s alive… wait how do you know all this?  
“ She can talk mentally with Quentin.”  
“ yeah yeah, thank god that she´s alive but does anyone know how to get to the fucking castle?” Penny is always so nice isn´t he?  
“ Me and Quentin know where it is it was in our Fillory map.” Good thinking Jules.  
“ Then what are we waiting for? Let´s go!”  
When we entered the castle ( with the help of Margo who distracted the gards) we followed Penny into Victoria´s cell, after we got her out, we went to search for Joana, like she said she was on the cell across the hall, she wasn´t strapped to the wall like Victoria but she was still in bad conditions, Eliot was furious when he saw her covered in dry and fresh blood, but Jo managed to calm him down and assure him she wasn´t as bad as she looked.  
When we were about to leave we heard a noise coming from another cell,in there was Plover, it was then I realised the beast was not Plover but Martin chatwin. Plover told us that every night he goes to the wellspring of all magic to feed on its magic so after victoria left and Jo performed healing spells on herself we headed to the wellspring, where the final battle occured.  
In the end We managed to kill Martin and save Fillory, it was hard and we all payed a cost but in the end it was worth it.  
Alice decided to go back to earth and live her life as normally as possible, Penny and his wife are always traveling from one place to another,discovering new things, JO,Jules and Margo are living with us in the castle that isn´t there.  
“ what are you thinking about your magesty?” said Eliot coming into the balcony and hugging me from behind.  
“ I was thinking about everything that happend since we learned you were the High King”  
“ That.Is.One.Of.My.Favourite.Moments.Ever.”he said which word between kisses, trailing from my ear to the base of my neck.  
“ Mine too.” I admitted,leaning into his chest.  
I know this happiness won´t last forever it never does, but for now I'm going to enjoy my happy ending, because no matter what the world throws our way, together we can do anything, all I truly need in this world is Eliot´s trust and faith… well and oxygen… and water… and food, you know what I mean.  
“ I love you so fucking much Quentin coldwater” Eliot pulled me into a savage kiss,it so deliciously amazing that if Eliot wasn´t holding me I would have fallen on my knees.  
“ I know.I love you too Eliot waugh.” I said once we parted for air.  
“ Not you don´t Q, let me show you just how much I love you.” He took me by the hand and lead me to our bed.  
We were going to have a very very long steamy night, and I wouldn´t have it any other way. Eliot is my favourite drug and I´ll never get enough of him. He´s the one thing I love more than anything else in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it :) please comment and tell me what you thought... Kudos are appreciated. XOXO R.B.  
> Ps: sorry I didn´t write the sex scene, but I´ve never written one before and I don´t want to mess up, specially if its a queliot scene, maybe later I will write it...If you guys want me to.


End file.
